Bajo el mismo paraguas
by Reflejosenelagua
Summary: Aquel día hacía tanto sol que no se imaginaba que se pondría a llover. Justo cuando ya se había cansado de esperar, y se disponía a ir andando bajo la lluvia hasta su apartamento, apareció él.


**_Soul Eater _**no me pertenece. Es de su creador _**Atsushi **__******Ōkubo.**_

* * *

_**B**ajo el mismo** paraguas.**_

Aquella tarde Maka había tenido que ir al Shibusen a hablar de un asunto importante con Shinigami-sama. Qué decir, finalmente había sido una tontería y el shinigami sólo estaba exagerando las cosas: _"¡es muy importante, así que deja lo que estés haciendo y ven rápidamente!". _Algo así le había dicho. La verdad no le apetecía nada recordarlo. Al final, sólo era para hablar del menú para la comida de las próximas semanas...

Cuando había salido de casa hacía tanto calor -y además bastante sol, sin ninguna nube- que podrías freír un huevo en una acera. No obstante, durante el tiempo que Maka había estado hablando con Shinigami-sama _-_que había sido largo, pues nada de lo que decía Maka parecía gustarle al Shinigami_-_ el cielo se había cubierto de nubes y ahora mismo amenazaba con llover.

Tuvo suerte. Cuando empezó a llover Maka todavía se hallaba en el Shibusen, por lo cual, no tuvo problema. Pero también mala suerte, había olvidado su móvil en casa y no podría llamar a Soul para que viniese a recogerla. Llovía demasiado como para ir andando, acabaría empapada y podría coger una neumonía.

_Pero tuvo más suerte buena que mala. _Justo cuando ya se había cansado de esperar, y se disponía a ir andando, apareció _él_.

-Buenas tardes, Maka. -le dijo, acercándose a ella y sorprendiéndola.

-¡Ah! -dio un pequeño brinco- Ho... hola, Kid. No te había visto... Buenas tardes.

-¿Qué haces en Shibusen a estas horas?

-Bueno... tu padre me llamó para algo "urgente" -remarcó esta última palabra haciendo unas comillas con los dedos- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-He estado en la biblioteca mirando unas cosas...-dirigió la vista hasta la puerta-...Está lloviendo mucho. ¿Has traído paraguas?

-No. Cuando salí de casa hacía sol y no había ninguna nube. La verdad, no imaginé que podría llover.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? Yo sí tengo.

Ella le miró unos instantes.

-No es necesario...

-Vamos. No es ninguna molestia.

Kid cogió el paraguas, lo abrió y salió afuera. Maka, dudosa, se puso a su lado y empezaron a caminar.

Durante casi todo el camino estuvieron en silencio. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Tampoco había mucha gente por la calle, lo único que se podía escuchar era la lluvia caer, y algún que otro coche pasar.

Hasta que Kid rompió el silencio.

-Maka... ¿A ti te gusta Soul?

Maka se detuvo de golpe y le miró. Él hizo lo mismo.

-¿Por... por qué lo dices?

-Bueno... era por asegurarme, nada más. Sólo eso. -él desvió la mirada- Yo... creo que él no te merece.

-... Ah... -No sabía qué decir. ¿Por qué Kid le decía ahora esas cosas? Decidió preguntar.- ... ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Bueno... él siempre se está metiendo contigo... Tú mereces alguien mejor...

Era cierto. Soul siempre le estaba echando en cara que tenía los pechos pequeños, que siempre leía demasiado y que por ello le saldrían hongos en la cabeza. Y ella no soportaba esas cosas.

-Bueno... sí, tienes razón... pero a pesar de ello yo le quiero. Como amigo, claro.

Kid la miró durante unos instantes que a Maka le parecieron eternos.

-No pongo eso en duda. Pero yo quiero saber si hay algo más. ¿Te gusta Soul, Maka? ¿Le amas?

No lo sabía. Ella no sentía con Soul nada de lo que decían en los libros de amor que había leído. Y eran tantos. Nunca había sentido esas mariposas en el estómago ni nada parecido.

-No. -contestó, parecía segura, pero en el fondo era obvio que no.

-Entonces... Bueno. Nada. Está bien. Eso quería saber, era una pregunta, pero nada más.

A Maka le pareció que Kid en realidad quería decir algo más, pero que se lo había guardado. Prefirió no decirle nada.

El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio. Pronto llegaron al apartamento.

-Gracias por traerme, Kid -le sonrió.- Ya nos veremos mañana.

-No hay de qué, Maka. -él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Justo cuando Maka iba a entrar a su apartamento, Kid la detuvo agarrándola por el brazo.

-Kid... ¿qué? -ella se dio la vuelta.

La única respuesta que obtuvo por parte de él fue un corto beso en los labios. Él se fue rápidamente, con la cabeza gacha y sin mirarla si quiera.

-¡Hasta mañana, Maka! -le dijo, sin voltear atrás y despidiéndose con la mano.

Maka se quedó mirando el camino por el cual se había ido Kid. Observó que ya había parado de llover, y que ahora tan sólo había unas pocas nubes en el cielo.

Se tocó los labios con la gema de los dedos y sonrió. Luego, entró dentro del apartamento.

Aquel era el inicio de algo que Maka no se imaginó que pasaría.


End file.
